Teddy Lupin And The Heirs of Hogwarts
by fire0alchemist
Summary: While we all dream of making it to Hogwarts, Edward Remus Lupin is actually going. Join Teddy on his first year of magical school, find what there's new about Hogwarts and meet brand new characters! A/N: If at any time you find my English faulty or have ideas/comments on the story, feel free to reach out. The names of new characters are from a story I'm writing. Thanks for reading!
1. Prologue

**_"_** ** _You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it"_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

PROLOGUE

There it was. The Sorting Hat. Around it, everything seemed so amazingly still. The teachers sitting straight on their chairs, the brightly lit candles floating so high up you mistook them for stars, and even the bright blue lightning bolts you could see through the invisible ceiling. Only one thing wasn't static then – the beating heart of Edward Remus Lupin.

It felt, to little Teddy, like only one second had passed since "Ayers, Levi" had been placed in Gryffindor, when Hagrid's rough voice sounded through the Dining Hall. "Lupin, Edward" it had called, yet Teddy remained, like everything else, unmoved. Regardless of how much he had longed for that moment, for the selection – _his selection_ – to come, his feet seemed to be stubbornly glued to the ground.

" _Go on"_ , the fierce pat on his back was enough to get Teddy's engine back to work. His feet walked forward, his back straightened and his chin held high. He didn't look back to see which of his recently acquired friends had pushed him out of embarrassment and into the promise of seven years of magical challenges. He simply walked and sat and waited.

Hagrid's large, strong hand placed the Sorting hat on Teddy's head, and it fell all the way down to his nose. Immediately the hat started moving, adjusting to Teddy's face, to his brain. To the young boy, the feeling was as if the hat was syncing thoughts with him, as it vastly searched through his memories. Some even flashed before his eyes.

First, was the most recent. He was saying goodbye to his grandmother at platform nine and three quarters. After that, he saw a lazy afternoon, laying in the sun beside Victoire Weasley, his best friend in the world. Then Harry Potter was pointing out his favourite shops at Diagon Alley, as he and Teddy purchased the latter's brand new school material. Finally, Teddy saw himself many years ago, staring at an old picture. It depicted his mother and father, smiling at him.

"Opened to all possibilities, I see," a murmur echoed in Teddy's mind, startling him. The Sorting Hat was _speaking_ to him, the boy understood. It was making an inventory of his traits. "You were well raised, I can tell. Grew up to be smart, but modest. I _think_ I know just where to put you." And then "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat beamed.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

A long table full of students rose to their feet, as they welcomed Teddy Lupin to his new house. The boy, no longer as distressed, appeared to be back to his senses. He pushed the hat out of his head, handed it back to Hagrid and almost ran towards his new and welcoming house mates. As he did so, he turned his hair bright yellow, to match his house. An impressive stunt that won little Teddy some extra clapping.

The fuss did not last long, though, as there were still a few other students to be sorted. Most, Teddy did not know. In fact, on the Hogwarts Express he had had the chance to meet only two other first years – two identically looking girls. Their names, Luna and Styx Volkov.

It took quite a while for the twins to be called out though, and Teddy was starting to get both bored and hungry. Some of his new classmates tried to engage in conversation with him, but the older Hufflepuffs warned them to remain quiet during the selection. There would be plenty of time for chatting during the feast either way. So, Teddy waited, quietly, until Luna Volkov was finally called out.

Of the two twins, Luna had appeared to Teddy as the one who kept most to herself. She wore her long red hair falling around her face and she did not smile much. It wasn't that she looked mean, or upset, though. For the most part, she seemed separate from the world, as if it weren't interesting enough to her bright blue eyes. It was, thereby, a surprise when Luna too was sorted into Hufflepuff.

A surprise not only to Teddy Lupin.

Styx Volkov, now the only student left to be sorted, looked rather astonished and was even mouthing a silent " _what?!_ " to her sister, as Luna smiled, pleased. It was quite the sight, very different from Styx's enthusiastic grins, Teddy thought. But it disappeared just as quickly and unexpectedly as it had showed. Then, Luna too, handed the hat back to Hagrid and ran to take her seat beside Teddy. The boy happily gave her a welcoming pat in the shoulder, which Luna returned with a nod, before turning to watch her sister's selection.

"Volkov, Styx!", Hagrid called. With only one name remaining, Styx had the attention of all the students. Each of the four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin, seemed to be calling to her, begging her to join them. Maybe it was due to their eagerness, or maybe the Sorting Hat was tired of reviewing students' minds; but Styx's sorting was easily the one that took longest that night. It was as if the hat simply could not make its mind. That is, of course, if it really had one.

Teddy was precisely thinking of the sensation he had felt when he had worn the hat himself, when it placed Styx in Ravenclaw and the blue house beamed in contentment. Nevertheless, not all of them cheered. Amongst the crowd of clapping Ravenclaws, another Volkov, with his red locks and thin structure, was still eyeing Luna. The girl, seemingly unware, joined the cheering voices.

Once Styx had taken her seat, the Great Hall fell back to a deadly silence and Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rose to her feet. She opened her mouth to speak, but, just then, the whole room turned dark. The floating candles fell to the ground, their flames gone; the flashes of thunder outside stopped, replaced by dark clouds; and the teachers, up on their chairs, stood, alarmed.

The state of panic only lasted for mere seconds, though. After the silence, there came a _crescendo_ buzzing sound that took the students only a brief moment to identify – hundreds of winged grey letters came flying inside through the grand doors of the Great Hall. Each letter came to halt in front of each student or teacher, while the few remaining letters wandered around near the enchanted ceiling.

Teddy stared, confused and afraid, at his own letter, hovering just a little above his head. He was sure, by the look on the teachers faces, and by the stories that he had heard, that this was no ordinary event. Beside him, Luna stepped hard on his foot but Teddy did not dare look away or make a sound.

"We are sorry to interrupt your speech, Headmistress," the letters spoke in unison, and half the room whispered _howlers._ "But we too, have words to say.

»To all students, old and new, to all the clever, the brave, the kind and the ambitious, we send out our welcome to a new school year! We're letting you know that this year will not be eventless; it will not be for those who are not curious, not fighters, not helpers and not dreamers. This year we will be testing you, all of you. We'll give you clues, we'll throw you dares, we'll make you face our challenges; so look out for us. For one thing we can promise you – those of you who face them and succeed will receive the most rewarding prize. For we are the Heirs of Hogwarts!"

With the last sentence, all of the Howlers moved in the air, forming, all together, two large letters H. Then they burst into coloured flames and illuminated the Great Hall for a few seconds before they let it fall into dimness once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - PUNISHED**

The Howler's Incident, as people had begun to call it, was still being discussed when Teddy left Hufflepuff's common room the following morning. He had hoped he too would get the chance to fantasise about the so called Heirs of Hogwarts, yet, his housemate and friend Luna was nowhere to be seen. She had excused herself the night before, just as the feast had recommenced, and Teddy had not seen her since.

Her sister, however, was just about everything _there_ _was_ to be seen at the Great Hall.

Styx Volkov and Levi Ayers were engaged in what was more of a two-sided-tantrum than a conversation. How the pair had come to meet one another was a mystery to Teddy, but one thing was certain - they could be heard all the way over to Hagrid's shed.

"There is a reason they were so intent on mentioning _all_ the houses!" Styx was saying, as she pinned her hair up into a ponytail. Her face was about as red as the stray locks of it. "They _clearly_ want at least one student out of each."

Levi shook his head in disagreement. "They're the Heirs of _Hogwarts_ , not the Heirs of Godric, Rowena and what-not! They're the best students in this castle, and _I will_ become of them."

"I see my sister has made a new friend." As if by materialisation, Luna appeared beside Teddy, making him jump in surprise. He had a lot of questions for her, yet he seemed unable to let his eyes wander away from the Gryffindor's table. "And a foreigner, no less."

Teddy had noticed it too. Although Levi clearly strained to sound quite British himself, there were multiple flaws in his speech. It was almost as if halfway through a sentence he would start speaking in an entirely different language, such was the difference in his pronunciation. It was hard to understand, and more so now that Levi was practically shouting. That did not, however, seem to bother Styx in the least.

"Non-sense!" The red head backfired. "One is heir to _someone_ , not _something._ They're only named the Heirs of Hogwarts because it sounds good!"

"Ayers! Volkov! What on Earth do you two think you're doing?!"

"Uh-oh!" Luna and Teddy both exclaimed at the same time, turning on their chairs so they wouldn't be facing the newcomer. But failing entirely as they kept on looking behind their backs.

It was Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress herself, who had come to interrupt the discussion.

"Well professor," Levi stood up, clearly happy to have such an important figure addressing him. "I was just discussing the Heirs of Hogwarts terms of recruiting with Ms Volkov here."

"With Miss Volkov and apparently everyone else in the castle." McGonagall pointed out and Teddy glanced at her. The Professor's aura was usually severe and, as general basis, the woman very much scared Teddy. Still, having been in her presence before, Teddy could distinguish the slight amusement in her face.

"Wouldn't be nice of us to impede anyone of sharing their opinion, professor." Levi answered, rather promptly. "As we do seem to differ in ours… Maybe _you'd_ care to share your opinion, professor?"

By then, at least half of the Great Hall was listening in on Levi Ayers and the other half began paying attention as he pronounced those last few words. Many, like Teddy, held their breath in. Professor McGonagall had completely dismissed the matter the previous night. She had, with a wave of her wand, returned everything to its place and ordered the food to be served. Then, when all stomachs were well packed, she had hurried her students to bed. All the while, she had not said a single word about the incident or the Heirs of Hogwarts. Not one word, until then.

"I would, Mr. Ayers, thank you for asking." Professor McGonagall stepped closer to Levi and Styx and rested a hand on each of her student's shoulders.

"The Heirs of Hogwarts," she spoke, clearly, "and anyone who is suspected of being associated with them, will, such as you and Miss Volkov, be punished for the ruckus they have caused. I expect you will receive a letter from your House Heads with details."

With no further words, professor McGonagall resumed her path to the teacher's table and started enjoying her breakfast, leaving Styx, Levi and at least a dozen other students with their mouths opened. Teddy too had remained impressed, but he closed his mouth quickly as he felt Luna tugging at his sleeve.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Let's go." And the two of them hurried, so they could catch up with her sister.


End file.
